


Blue Skies And Blue Eyes

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [159]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blue Eyed Jamie, Blue Haired Teddy, Infatuated Teddy, Language of Colour, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Summer Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Teddy and Jamie enjoy a summer afternoon.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [159]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Blue Skies And Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tonks914](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks914/gifts).



> For Tonks914 for being such a lovely encouraging friend. 
> 
> Prompt: _Nothing but blue skies...._

Teddy and Jamie lay beneath a shady tree, enjoying the breezy warmth of the April afternoon.

“You’ve coloured your hair to match the sky,” Jamie observed, reaching for another Butterbeer. He chilled the bottle with a flick of his wand. “You’ve outdone yourself. Flecks of azure. Teal. Even tiny touches of gold. Your hair looks like a potion or perhaps a precious jewel.”

Teddy paused before he spoke. 

“I haven’t matched my hair to the sky,” he replied. “My hair is the colour of your eyes, Jamie. I’m -I’m _lost_ in them. I find that I simply cannot help myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
